Valentine's Day Surprise
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: Nosedive has a Valentine's Day surprise for Mallory. Dive/Mal Fic. Enjoy! It's my Valentine's Day gift for you Dive/Mal couplings out there.


Valentine's Day Surprise

By Lady Rose

Copyright 2011

Nosedive paced around his room, nervous as he could be. He wanted to do something that most people are a wreck about: proposing for marriage. A lot of thinking came into his mind to see and know if Mallory was the one for him. This serious thinking took weeks and many times spending with her that has helped him decide that yes, she was the one for him.

Now with that, he wanted to go forward with his next step, ask her to marry him. Dive knew that he was going to have a hard time doing this; it was a lot of planning, emotion, and timing.

With that said and done, he had a plan to do it. First dinner, then a slow dance, give her a rose and then ask her. Dive had it all down to a 't'. He told Mallory to dress up for a fancy dinner. That was all he said to her, she didn't ask any more questions after that. Dive wanted it to make it special for her and he let the rest of the team know that.

As he was getting dressed for this dinner, he then remembered Duke's marriage proposal to Mandy.

~~~~A while back~~~~

"I need you to look up on the screen." Duke said, pointing at the jumbo tron.

Mandy was shocked as to what was on the screen. It said, "I love you Mandy. Will you marry me?" She was speechless until she turned around to see Duke on one knee, the stadium in mid silence. He had a ring in one hand and her left hand on the other. This brought her to tears, tears of happiness.

"Mandy Cyrus Flashblade, will you marry me?" Duke said

Mandy was silent for a moment she nodded yes. He put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her. After the kiss, he gave her a hug.

He then shouted, "SHE SAID YES!"

The crowd cheered them as they hug and kissed again. Once they parted again, she walked up to Wildwing and gave him a hug. Her big brother hugged her back.

That echoed through his mind for the past few days as Valentine's Day grew near. He knew that he had to do it; he talked to Wildwing and Mandy about his plan on proposing. They were very supportive and were giving him advice left and right but the one advice that both gave him that has stuck in his mind was to be happy and best of luck.

While he was trying to put on his tie, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Nosedive said.

The door opened, it was his big sister, Mandy.

"Just to let you know that Mallory's ready and is waiting for you."

"Just let her know that I'll be right there." Dive replied, still struggling with his tie.

"Here let me help you." Mandy said as she walked over and tie his tie.

"How do you know how to tie a tie?" Nosedive asked as she finished up, amazed.

"I have practiced on Duke and Wildwing." Mandy said. When she was done, she stood back and admired her little brother. "Looking handsome, baby bro."

Dive walked to his big sister and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mandy."

"Anytime." Mandy replied as she responded to a hug. "Best of luck, tell me how it goes."

"I will." He said, as he looked at her, dressed up in a gown. "Where are you going?"

"Duke's taking me out for dinner, dancing and star gazing tonight."

"Well you look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." Mandy said as she walked out of his room. "Good luck."

After the door closed, he was alone. Dive was then grabbed the box that contained the ring, took a few deep breaths while putting it in his pocket and walked out of his room.

Mallory was waiting for him in the living quarters, in a lavender strapless dress that went to her knees and high heels. Her hair was down, with the top of her hair was in a bun. She looked beautiful as ever and Dive knew that, but that made him a little bit more nervous. He walked up to her and took her hand.

"You look beautiful." He said as he took her in his arms.

"Thank you, my handsome prince." She replied.

They locked beaks into a small kiss before parting.

"Come with me, our dinner waits." Dive said as he took her hand to lead her to their dinner that was arranged on the ice all thanks to platform that had their table, and a dance floor.

Dinner turned out good; they didn't talk much, just staring in each other's eyes as slow romantic music was playing behind them. Unbeknownst to them, that Wildwing and Tanya were watching them from Mandy's office. Grin didn't want any part of it saying that it would cloud their moment. Duke and Mandy were on their date so they weren't present but Wildwing was going to inform them about any news.

Nosedive got up and changed the song to his favorite slow dancing song, walked up to Mallory and lend out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Mallory replied as she took his hand.

They walked up to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around his waist; she did the same around his neck and started to slow dance.

During their slow dance, they stopped and held each other close with his head resting on hers, taking in the scent of her hair. Mallory snuggled against his body, taking in his scent and warmth. As she was taking in all of him, he grabbed a rose off the table and gave it to her.

"Happy Valentine's day, Mallory." He said, as he gave it to her.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Mallory replied as he took the rose from him.

Letting go of her embraced, he reached out in his pocket and pulled out the box. Once she noticed what Nosedive was doing, she smiled and started to tear up a little. He knelt down to one knee and took her hand.

"I love you with all my heart and you brought me nothing but love and happiness. Mallory McMallard, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." Mallory replied happily through her tears.

He put the ring on her finger, kissed and hugged her.

Wildwing flipped his com and alerted Mandy and Duke.

"We got a yes." He said. "We got a yes."

Smiling and closing his communicator, Wildwing walked out of Mandy's office to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

The End


End file.
